


Road Trip

by until_next_time_sweetie



Series: My Travels With Alex [7]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a week since we said goodbye to Matt. I missed having him around, but the two of them would just wear me out with sex, so I was grateful for his departure. He was becoming a really great friend to me, which I wasn't surprised about at all, despite having fucked. I suppose we were friends with benefits, since Alex was willing to share me (though, sometimes, it felt like she was pimping out her whore, except there wasn't an exchange of money).

We had been lying around the house ever since her birthday, neither of us coming up with ideas for things to do. I had been working on cleaning the house, as was my job, but we were together during my free time. That Thursday, when we were snuggling on the couch together, we had a discussion that I thought we would never have.

“Darling, I want to talk to you about something.” She said softly as she toyed with a small piece of my hair.

“What is it?”

“You remember last week, when Matt was here, and you called me... Mummy?”

“Yeah. What about it?”

“Well, what you said after I told you not to call me that was right. I had enjoyed it. I didn't want to tell you for fear of you thinking I was too perverted.”

“I would never think that of you, Alex. So what if you want me to start calling you Mommy when we have sex? Unless you'd prefer to be Daddy.” I teased.

“Only when I fuck you with my big cock.” She purred.

“I was thinking that we could go traveling again. Don't worry, we can stay in the country.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Road trip. Perhaps drive along Route 66.”

“That sounds nice. We could rent a Thunderbird convertible and do it Thelma and Louise style.” She grinned.

“Without driving off the Grand Canyon, right?”

“Of course.” She giggled.

“You're the best.”  
“I know.” She replied haughtily. “Your birthday is coming up.”

“In a month.”

“It's not too early to start planning. What would you want to do?”

“Well, my mom usually takes me to Olive Garden for supper.”

“What else?”

“Then we go shopping so I can spend my birthday money. Does the mall have a Hot Topic?”

“I believe so. Is that all you want to do?”

“What else is there?”

“Lots of things. We could have a day at the beach or something. Anything you want.”

“Picnic in the park for lunch?”

“Yes.”

“Making out under a nearby tree?” I smirked.

“Yes.” She answered with a slight blush.

“I just want to spend the entire day with you. Since it's a Sunday, will you let me have the day off?”

“Don't I always?”

“You still make me cook.”

“I help with the dishes, don't I?

“Sometimes.” I teased.

“You better be nice, otherwise I'll introduce you to my floggers.”

“Would you fuck me with the handle?”

“You're insatiable!”

“You just turn me on so much.”

“Save it for when we're married.”

I stared at her in disbelief. “You'd really want to marry me?”

“I've thought about it. If things continue the way they are, I'm sure we would be very happy together.”

“When would you want to?”

“I don't know. We'll see how things go.”

“You know I'll love you until the day I die, Alex.”

“Yes.” She smiled, and I leaned in to give her a kiss. “I'll love you until I die, as well.”

“Let's get married.” I said sleepily, burrowing my face against her neck.

“Some day.” She replied through a yawn.

The next day we spent planning our trip across the country. I was so excited that I could barely contain myself. It was short-lived when Alex got a call from her agent asking if she wanted to appear at a Comic Con in Florida next week. Of course she said yes, and I was more than happy to go with her. It would be nice to be behind the scenes of a convention as her guest. 

“I'm sorry, sweetheart. We'll see the country eventually.”

“It's alright. I'm just as happy going to Orlando as I am driving along Route 66 with you.”

“I promise we'll go right after we get back.”

“Why don't we drive to Florida? It's not Route 66, but that such a tourist-y thing to do anyway. Let's go our own way.” I said with a smile.

“Alright. When do you want to leave?”

“Tomorrow?”

“You better start packing, then.”

I rushed upstairs to the bedroom, grabbed my suitcase out of the closet, tossed it on the bed, and began throwing clothes in it. I wasn't sure how long it would take to get there, so I packed a bunch of stuff, just in case. Alex came in not long after to distract me. She stood behind me as I was rolling up my clothes so they would fit, and started kissing my neck with her arms around my waist.

“Can't you see I'm busy?” I asked.

“Yes.”

“But you don't care, do you?”  
“No.”

“I'm so glad we're going on this trip together.”

“Me too. I've never been to a convention with my significant other.”

“I'll try not to get jealous of all the other fans who are just as crazy about you as I am.”

“But you have one thing they don't.”

“What's that.”

“Me.”

“And I'm never letting you go.”

Our packing was interrupted by a slow round of sex. I had gotten her off nearly four times before I even considered my own orgasm (actually, Alex was the one who was worried about it. I was more than happy making her cum over and over). She had pulled me up by the hair from between her legs, and flipped me over to pin me to the mattress. I looked up at her, my eyes no doubt dark with desire because it turned me on when she was in charge.

“I'm going to have to repack.” I grumbled.

“You were the one who kicked the suitcase off the bed.” She giggled. “Besides, isn't this worth it?” She ground her drenched sex against my stomach.

“You better lick that up. It's too precious to go to waste.”

“Well, you like the taste of me better than I do.” She replied with a wrinkled nose of disgust.

“But I can't reach it on my stomach.” I whined.

I watched as she reached down to use her index finger to scrape up the wetness, then held it out for me. I hummed when the freshness of it touched my tongue as I seductively sucked her finger. When she was sure I had gotten it all, she pulled away and immediately crushed her lips to mine, thrusting her tongue into my mouth, seemingly trying to lick away her lingering essence.

“I thought you didn't like the taste of yourself.” I teased breathlessly when she pulled away. 

“I'm not crazy about it, but tasting it on your tongue makes it bearable.”

“God, you're so fucking sexy. What the hell are you doing with me?”

“Because I've grown to care about you and love you. I wouldn't be with you if I hadn't felt something between us when we met. Why? What's brought this on?”  
“I'm just terrified that one day I'll wake up back in my shitty life in Iowa and none of this ever happened, including meeting you at Comic Con.” I shook the bad thoughts out of my head. “I'm sorry, I'm ruining the mood. But I love you so much, and have for so long, that I can't bear the thought of losing you.”

“You won't lose me, I promise. This is all really happening. I'm really here.” She assured, taking my hand and bringing it up to her face.

I sat up to give her a long, passionate kiss. She laid me back down, then kissed her way slowly down my body, not stopping until she settled between my legs. She gave me three orgasms before I stopped her with a yawn. Crawling back up to lay beside me, we shared another kiss before snuggling together and falling asleep.

The next morning, we had a quick breakfast before getting on the road. I volunteered to drive first, since Alex was still sleepy so she could take a nap if she wanted. Before leaving the city, we stopped to get some much-needed coffee at Starbuck's, which kept her awake for a while (until after lunch, where we stopped in a small town in Arizona).

I continued driving until we got to Phoenix, and she woke up. We got gas and more coffee, but ended up stopping there for the night, getting a room at a decent hotel. Alex had a wicked smirk when she asked for the honeymoon suite, and we both laughed on the way up to it. She pressed me against the wall of the elevator to kiss me thoroughly.

“What's gotten into you?” I breathed against her lips.

“Traveling turns me on. I've been in a car, going over bumps and things. Too much friction.”

“I can't believe you asked for the honeymoon suite. We're not married yet.”

“It's our first night of the adventure, so I thought we deserved to be spoiled a little. I brought your favorite toy.” She whispered in my ear.

“To be used on you?” I asked skeptically.

“Both of us. I got a brilliant idea the other day, and it will be amazing. You get to be on top.” She said enticingly, and I smiled.

“I like that.”

“I know, but you have to wait until after we eat.”

“Of course I do.” I pouted.

“You know I make it worth it.” She growled, nipping my earlobe.

“I want you now.” I whined, sliding my hand down to grip her ass.  
“I know, baby, but Mummy says you have to eat first. Be my good girl.”

“Yes, Mommy.” I whispered.

“God, that shouldn't make me wet, but it does.”

We shared a giggle as the elevator stopped on our floor. We got out and walked left down the hall toward our room. When we entered, I was surprised at the elegance of it. It had a fireplace, a King-sized bed, and in the bathroom was a heart-shaped jacuzzi. Minutes after we set our suitcases down, there was a knock on the door. It was room service bringing us a tray of champagne and strawberries.

“Thanks.” Alex said, giving him a tip. “Would you also take an order for supper?”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“What do you want, sweetie?” She asked me.

“A cheeseburger without tomato and onions, and French fries.”

“And I'll have the same. Both with ketchup, mustard, and mayo, please.” The boy nodded and left with the trolley. I grabbed a strawberry and ate it, wincing at the slight sourness.

“Needs sugar.” I said.

“They came with chocolate dipping sauce.”

“Oh, I didn't notice.”

She giggled and shook her head. “Do you notice anything?”

“Not when you're around. Besides, I just want to spread the juice all over your body, then lick it off.”

“Only if you clean your plate.”

“Yes, Mommy.” I purred with a wicked grin, and she returned with her infamous Kingston smile. “I love that smile. It turned me on so much when I watched you on TV and in movies.”

“What else turned you on about me?”

“Your voice, your laugh. Pretty much everything. I've always wanted to make you laugh and see you smile at me.”

“Now that you have, what else do you want?”

“To make you happy forever.”

“You will.”

“Only if you let me.”

Our food arrived then, and I was surprised because it seemed not long ago that we had ordered it. We ate on the coffee table, talking and laughing like any other day. It actually felt like a honeymoon, and I couldn't wait to go on a real one. More importantly, I couldn't wait until she was my wife. After we finished, we took advantage of the jacuzzi, even though Alex had one at home.

“When we're married, where would you want to go on our real honeymoon?” I asked, beginning to massage her shoulders.

“I don't care. Wherever you want to go.”

“Some place sunny and tropical. Where we have our own private beach to go skinny dipping.”

“That sounds nice.” She sighed with a smile.

“And we can get drunk on fruity drinks on said beach. I want to make love to you by the water, as the waves rush onto the sand and over our bodies.”

“That sounds even nicer. Ooh, right there.” I worked out a particularly tight knot, making her moan and arch her back. “You're so good at this.”

“Well, you know how wonderful I am with my fingers.” I purred. “I always know exactly where to touch.”

“Is there anything you'd like to see tomorrow?”

“You writhing and moaning beneath me.” I replied, making her giggle.

“I meant on the trip.”

“I don't really care. I say we just drive and whatever seems interesting, we'll check it out. Though, I do ask that we stop in New Orleans.”

“Not a problem.”

“I haven't been there since I was nine years old, and I've been dying to see it again.”

“We can go wherever you want, my love.”

“You spoil me, Alex.”

“So do you. I'm just returning the favor.”

“I love you so much, but I'm afraid I'm too worn out to do anything tonight. I hope you're not disappointed.”

“No. We have an early morning anyway.”

“I'm really sorry.”

“If we don't have sex, it's not the end of the world.” She assured. “Though, I would be disappointed if this was our actual honeymoon.”

I smiled and kissed her cheek. “You always know what to say to cheer me up.”

“Don't feel guilty about anything. I understand that you're tired. I am too, honestly.”

“I had a plan, though.”

“What was it?”

“To lie naked in front of the fire and use the toy you brought whichever way you had in mind.”

“It's still early. If we get out now, we'll have time for it.”

After she said that, it was the fastest I had ever seen Alex get out of the tub, but I was waiting right behind her in case she slipped. Luckily, any accidents and injuries were avoided, and we wrapped ourselves in the complimentary robes to get dried off. I started the fire because it was my other favorite element, and waited for it to engulf the logs completely.

My girlfriend retrieved the toy from her suitcase, and I smiled when she brought over the Hitachi wand. She sat down next to me on the floor in front of the mantle and began to kiss me teasingly. My right hand cupped the back of her head as I deepened it hungrily, humming deep when our tongues caressed.

We undressed each other slowly, I untying the sash around her waist with my teeth, then pushed the sleeves down her arms to reveal her naked torso. Her skin was still flushed from the heat of the water, and I licked away any remaining droplets of moisture on her neck and chest. I teased her breasts with kisses and playful nibbles, and she sucked in air through her teeth when I took a stiff bud in my mouth.

“Mm, yes, baby.” She breathed as her fingers raked through my hair. “Go lower, please.”

“Patience, Mommy.” I replied.

“Behave, sweetheart, or you'll go without an orgasm.” She threatened.

“You know I'm fine with that. I only ever care about pleasuring you anyway, so, really, you're just punishing yourself by not getting me off..”

“Perhaps a spanking would change that attitude.”

“What did you bring for that?”

“My favorite flogger. It's leather, and has nice, thick straps.”

“Does it have a nice, thick handle?”

“I'm not going to fuck you with it.”

“Why?”

“Because that's not its purpose. Besides, we have a long drive tomorrow, and you'll need to be able to sit down.”

“I don't care. Spank me, Mommy. I've been such a bad girl.” I begged with a whining voice.

“What have you done?”

“I've had naughty thoughts about you.”

“What were they?”

“You'd be surprised that I'm quite selfish in my own mind. Everything is about you pleasuring me. I love your fingers and mouth, but what I really love is when you're fucking me hard as I'm tied to the bed. Your cock is so deep inside me as you pound me into the mattress, and I feel your sweat dripping down to my chest.”

“That's what I like to hear. Why can't you be selfish sometimes in actuality? Live outside your head once in a while.”

“Were those thoughts naughty enough for you?”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to punish your bad girl?”

“I thought you wanted to make love in front of the fire?”

“Do I still get to be on top?”

“Yes.”

I smiled as I laid her down gently, grabbing a pillow from the nearby couch to rest her head. I parted the rest of her robe to reveal her completely, then removed my own while she slipped her arms out of the sleeves. I slid my body up against hers to give her a kiss, straddling her thigh. I whimpered when she moved it to press against my sex, and I did the same to her. As our tongues caressed, we began to slowly grind against each others' leg, both of us soon breathing harshly.

“Do I tell you enough how fucking gorgeous you are?” I whispered against her lips.

“More than enough, but I love hearing it.”

“Do you know why I love being on top so much?”

“No.”

“Because I get to see you in all your glory. I get to look down at your face, all twisted in pleasure, and it makes me feel good that I'm the one making you feel like that. I think that's what makes me cum.”

“I'll tell you a secret. I actually like you doing all the work because, unlike you, I can be selfish when it comes to sex.”

“Then we're perfect for each other. Besides, I don't want to be selfish. You deserve all the pleasure I can give.”

I grabbed the toy that was next to her on the floor and turned it on low. I teased her by moving it slowly down her body, circling the vibrating head around her nipples to make them harder. Alex moaned and arched her back for more friction, but with an evil laugh, I continued on. Once it was between her legs, I held it against her sensitive inner thighs, stroking them up and down. 

She gasped when I brushed it against her vulva with a barely-there touch, but went over to her other leg. As much as she tried to take the wand from me, I always giggled and smacked her hands away. Eventually, I did give in and give her what she wanted. I parted her swollen labia to press the vibrating toy to her stiff clit, making her gasp from the sensitivity.

“What was your brilliant idea for this thing?” I asked.

“That you sit up and press it to your clit as well, and we both ride the pleasure together.”

“I love it.” I smiled.

I lowered myself down until the vibrations were stimulating my clit. We both didn't move as we let the toy do all the work. I had to admit it was really nice to be pleasured together, but I still loved giving her all the attention. Our first orgasm came gradually, but afterward, along with turning the intensity up, they took only about ten to fifteen seconds. 

By the fifth one, our bodies were shaking with euphoria and exhaustion, and I had to stop before we passed out and drained the battery. I collapsed on the floor next to her, both of us breathing harshly, and our voices hoarse from all the screaming we had done. I flinched and moaned out loud as I felt the wand being pressed to me again, and I halfheartedly tried to say no.

“Cum for me one more time, baby.” Alex pleaded.

“I don't think I can.” I whined.

“Yes, you can. You're always extra sensitive after your period ends. I love how the littlest touch gets you dripping wet.”

“Oh god!” I moaned as she turned the toy up to its highest setting, causing me to reach down and grab her arm. “Please keep talking, Alex.”

“When we get home, I'm going to tie you face down on the bed and fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk right for a week.”

“Yes!” I exclaimed as my orgasm crashed over me, the strongest one of the night. 

My body was still twitching five minutes after I caught my breath, and I must have blacked out for a moment because when I opened my eyes, she was lying right next to me, her fingers brushing gently through my hair. When I tried to move, my muscles would shake, but I continued until my lips were pressed to hers. It was a chaste kiss because my abs gave out, and I crashed back to the floor.

“Can you get up?” Alex asked.

“I can try.”

“Let's get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow.”

She helped me to my feet and held me tight as she walked us to the bed. As soon as we were settled in, when my head touched the pillow, I was out like a light. The next morning we woke up at 6am, had breakfast, then took a shower before packing our stuff to get back on the road. I let her drive first, wondering where she would take us, and how far we would get that day.

We started by taking a detour to the Grand Canyon, and I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. I had always seen pictures, but actually being there was something else entirely. We didn't stay too long as the drive put us off-schedule a little, but I was grateful that our new route would take us away from Texas. Being a lesbian couple, we would probably be run out of the state.

“You're a bit quiet.” Alex observed as I was looking out the window at the scenery of desert and rocks.

“I miss our honeymoon suite.”

She laughed. “We can get another one tonight.”

“No. You're already spending too much on this trip.”

“Money isn't a problem, darling. If you want nice hotel rooms, you can have them.”

“Doing this with you is what I want. Anything else doesn't matter. We could sleep outside in the pouring rain, and I wouldn't be miserable because you're with me.”

“You're such a sap.” She giggled. “But I love when you say things like that.”

“I love getting to say them to you. Let's stay somewhere weird.”

“Like what?”

“I don't know. The weirdest place we can find.”

“Shall I ask if they have a honeymoon suite?” She teased, and I playfully smacked her shoulder.

We got all the way to Truth or Consequences, New Mexico, and found the Blackstone Hotsprings. I was completely surprised by our room because it looked like a regular guest room in someone's house. It felt very homey, and the hotel had lots of features (like a wet room/steam room). I had never been in a wet room before, nor had I ever heard of one.

“Shall we explore?” I asked once our bags were set down in our room (not the honeymoon suite).

“Yes. Change into your bathing suit first. I fancy a swim.”

Once we were dressed for the pool, we left to go look for it, but ended up finding a hot tub filled with water from a natural hot spring. It was very relaxing on the muscles after being cooped up in a car for so long, and I sighed deeply as I closed my eyes, resting my head on Alex's shoulder. I felt her arm drape around my shoulders, and I snuggled into her side, pressing soft kisses to her throat.

“I'm so glad you picked this place.” I said quietly.

“Me too.” She replied, her voice low and soothing. “What would you like for supper when we get back to our room?”

“Are you an option?” I asked cheekily, earning a giggle.

“Only for dessert.” She purred. “Seriously, what do you want?”

“I don't know. I'll have to look at the menu. I hope there's pasta.”

“You always hope there's pasta. Sometimes I think you love it more than me.”

“Absolutely not. If I had to choose between you and pasta, I would choose you in a heartbeat.”

“Prove it.” She challenged.

“How?”

“If they have any pasta dish on the menu, don't get it.”

“Ok.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Is that so hard to believe?”

“Yes, actually. I've never met someone who would give something up for me.”

“I would completely give up pasta for you. I probably should anyway.” I said, patting my stomach.

“I wouldn't ask you to do that.”

“If you ever did, just know that I would.”

“Alright. When we get home, I challenge you to give it up for a week.”

“Challenge accepted.” We kissed to make it official, and I knew I wouldn't even miss eating it. 

“You know what we haven't done in awhile?”

“What?”

“Had sex in public.”

“Alex! We're in an open space. This isn't like a bathroom or dressing room. People would actually see us!”

“I know. That's what makes it exciting.” She smiled wickedly.

“How should we start?” I asked after a few moments of thinking it over.

“Kissing is usually nice.”

I gave her short, shy pecks that quickly became much more intense. I was so lost in it that it felt like we weren't even on Earth anymore, and we were just floating through the universe. My hand came up to cup her breast, kneading it gently through her bikini top before slipping my fingers beneath the wet fabric. Luckily, that part of her was underwater, so if anyone did happen to walk it, it would appear that we were just passionately making out.

Her nipple was hard against my palm, and I circled my index finger around it, making her whimper into my mouth. She brought one of her hands up to fondle me as well, but she took it a step further and actually pinched my stiff bud, causing me to yelp a little in pain. I earned myself an evil chuckle as she lightly nipped my lower lip.

“Touch me lower.” She instructed. I obeyed without question, keeping my hand outside her bikini bottoms. “I'm much wetter underneath them.”

“I'll get to that.” I promised.

“Please hurry. I'm desperate for you.”

“I love it when you're desperate.” I smiled against her lips. “I can't believe we're doing this. The things I let you talk me into.”

“Admit it, it turns you on. You enjoy the thrill of possibly being caught. I bet if I touched you right now, you would be so slick.”

“Why don't you find out, then?”

I gasped when her hand suddenly dove underneath the sides of the crotch of my one piece to thrust her fingers inside me. I couldn't deny now that I was aroused by this endeavor, not that I wanted to deny it. She smirked in triumph as she began to slowly fuck me, while her thumb rubbed my clit. My hand slipped down the front of her bikini bottoms to return the affection, and we were soon stifling each others' moans with kisses.

“I can't lie to you, my love.” I mumbled against her lips. “I do enjoy these moments, more than I care to admit.”

“I know, but it's cute when you act like you don't.”

I brought her off first, and I followed a second later. I immediately turned my attention away from Alex to make sure no one else had walked in at that very private moment, and I smiled to find we were still alone.

“We got away with it again.” I said victoriously.

“It seems we did.”

“What will we do if we're ever caught?”

“I don't know. I don't plan to be.”

“Neither do I.”

We stayed in the tub for a few more minutes before getting out to avoid getting too hot. Upon returning to the room, I looked at the menu to find something that sounded good to eat. Remembering my earlier challenge about not eating pasta, a groaned to myself when I saw it was available. I decided on fried chicken instead, with mashed potatoes and gravy.

“You're really going to give it up for a week?” Alex asked.  
“If you want me to, yes.”

“I just want to see what you're willing to do for me.”

“I've told you I would do anything.”

“I hope so, because when we get home, I have new plans for you.” she said with a wicked smirk.

“Will you tell me?”

“No. I just hope you can stand the dark.”

“You wouldn't leave me alone in the basement with the lights off?!”

“Spoilers...”

“Alex, please don't tell me you would.”

“I'll stay with you the first time, but after that, you're on your own. You have to get over the fear.”

“Why?”

“Because I want you to.” She soothed as she stroked my hair. “Don't you want to be my brave girl?”

“Yes, Alex.”

“You'll be fine.”

“That's easy for you to say. You won't be the one having a panic attack.”

xXx

After supper that night, we went to sleep to get up early again to continue our journey to Florida. We passed through the upper part of Texas into Oklahoma. It was hot, and I was grateful for the air conditioning in the car. The only time we were without it was when we stopped for gas and food. We got a couple hundred miles away from Arkansas, stopping in a little town in Le Flore County.

The scenery was beautiful as we drove through to mountains, choosing a cabin to stay in by a lake. I still couldn't stop thinking about what I would be subjected to when we returned home, so I was dreading going back. Throughout the drive that day, I was quiet, only saying a few words when Alex spoke to me. 

“What's wrong?” She asked as we were eating supper.

“I don't want to go back home.”

“Why?”

“Because you'll shut me in the basement.”

“You should get over your fear.”

“It's not the dark I'm afraid of. It's the feeling I get when I'm alone in the dark.”

“What happens then?”

“I get the sensation that I'm standing in a crowd of people and they're all staring at me. It happened at my mom's house all the time.”

“Maybe it won't happen this time.”

“What if it does?”

“I won't make you do it again.”

“You promise?”

“Yes. I'll keep you safe from the monsters.”

“I feel pathetic telling you this. I've never told anyone other than my closest friends.”

“I'm closer than any of your friends.”

“I know.” I replied with a smile.

“So, are you excited for New Orleans?”

“Yes! On the way back, could we take a detour to Savannah, Georgia? If not, we can do it another time.”

“We'll see. It depends on if my agent calls with another job.”

“I know. If she does, will I be going with you again?”

“It is your job.”

“I couldn't have asked for a better one.” We shared a smile, then finished eating in silence.

The next day, we managed to make it all the way to my suggested destination, barely arriving before sundown. We got a hotel room in the French Quarter, and would be staying for a few days. When we woke up in the morning, we took a shower, then went out to explore. Things seemed different now that I was an adult, but I still found the city beautiful.  
We stopped in at Cafe Du Monde for breakfast to share a plate of beignets. I hadn't heard of them the first time I had been there, but Alex suggested them and I was glad she did because they became my new favorite thing. Afterward, we walked around until lunch, stopped and ate again, then continued to explore New Orleans. 

Alex laced her fingers with mine so it wasn't a secret of what I was to her. She also played with my hair, stroked my cheek, and even kissed me blatantly in public. Nobody batted an eye or looked twice at us, and I loved that we could be so open about our relationship here. I tried to keep things toned down back in Los Angeles because of the paparazzi, only showing affection if she instigated it.

That night, we stopped at Kerry's Irish Pub for supper and a few drinks. It was such a culture shock being in a Celtic place in a city that was predominantly Creole. It was a nice bar, and I imagined it was what being in Ireland was like. We ended up getting a little too drunk, and we had to take a taxi back to the hotel. Upon entering our room, I collapsed on the bed, and Alex wasn't too far behind.

“Did you have fun?” She asked.

“Yes. What are we gonna do tomorrow?”

“Anything you want.”

“I want to go to the cemetery. Do you think it's too morbid?”

“No. I said we could do anything you want. But, what are you going to do for me tonight?” She purred, trailing her index finger along my jaw.

“Keep you awake until you sober up so you don't have a hangover in the morning.”

“And how will you keep me awake?”

“However you want me to.”

“That's right, because you're my perfect little slave.”

“Because I love you, Alex.”

“That's a dangerous word with me.”

“I don't care because I won't treat you like your ex-husbands did. Particularly, the first.”

“You'd better not. Otherwise, I would tie you and your lover in the basement to use as my playthings.”

“I'm already your plaything.” I smirked.

Alex yawned very widely, letting out a high-pitched sigh. “I hate the way alcohol makes me terribly sleepy.”  
“Maybe a swim in the pool would wake you up.”

“Or a cold shower. You should join me to keep me warm.”

“We'll probably have the pool all to ourselves.” I pointed out.

“Same with the shower. I don't feel like changing into my swimsuit.” She pouted.

“But you look so sexy in it.”

“Aren't I sexier without it?”

“Yes, but I like to pretend that I haven't seen you naked. It keeps my imagination alive.”

“What do you imagine that I look like?”

“It depends on what you were wearing. If it was something tight-fitting, I could obviously see your glorious curves, and the swell of your breasts that would fit so perfectly in my hands. I like to picture you in those pants you hated from “The Pandorica Opens” so I can see the outline of your long and slender legs, with your strong thighs. Along with your ass, which is perfect from every angle. But I would find you attractive no matter what you looked like because your personality is what's important.”

“Of course you would say that.” She laughed. “You always have to say something ridiculously sweet. How can you be so romantic when you're drunk?”

“Because I love you. Haven't you learned that by now?”

“Perhaps we'll go for that swim after all.”

Alex slowly sat up and got off the bed, and I watched as she dug through her suitcase to find her bikini. My eyes feasted on her naked body as she got changed, but before she stepped into the bottoms, I pulled her toward me by her hand to press gentle kisses to her stomach. I could feel her muscles twitch under my lips as she giggled.

“I changed my mind. Let's have a shower.”

With a naughty smirk, she pulled me up to stand in front of her, crushing her lips to mine. She frantically ripped my t-shirt over my head to be tossed on the floor. Once it was off, she moved on to my bra, then my jeans. When we were both completely naked, I led her into the bathroom, where we proceeded to touch each other intimately under the chilly spray of the water.

After we got out, we snuggled into our robes on the bed, and I made us a warm beverage to heat us up – she had tea, and I had coffee. She rested her head on my shoulder with a content sigh, and I smiled to myself at hearing it, because it always meant that she was happy. I took so much pleasure in her happiness, and I was proud of myself for avoiding seeing her cry tears of sadness, hoping to never see that sight.

“I love you.” She said in another happy sigh.

“I love you too.”

xXx

The next day was spent seeing more of the city, including both cemeteries. We walked around the zoo hand-in-hand (in fact, we walked nearly everywhere that way). If we weren't she usually had her arm linked with mine, or had her hand resting on my lower back. We still moved along in animosity, though a few people recognized Alex and asked for an autograph and a photo, which she was happy to give.

On Wednesday, we sadly had to leave to continue our journey to Florida. She promised that, after the convention, we could go to Universal Studios, and I squealed in delight. On Thursday, we arrived in Orlando and checked into our hotel. As much as I loved traveling, I missed our familiar bed at home. I had a feeling she did too, even if she never said anything about it.

The day of Comic Con came, and we both went to the center where it was being held. I had chosen to wear a low-cut teal t-shirt and black skinny jeans, with a pair of black wedge heels to give me a few inches of height. Alex wore one of her usual Comic Con outfits – the green tank top with matching green skirt that I loved.

It was actually really fun sitting at her autograph table and hearing what the fans had to say to her. I wasn't surprised that most of them ignored me, and I didn't mind that, but what really amazed me was, when they did ask, Alex actually introduced me as her girlfriend. She also didn't ignore me, either – she always made it a point to touch me, whether it was playfully squeezing my thigh, or rubbing my back with an encouraging smile because she could tell I was getting a bit bored.

“Would you like to get something to drink?” She asked when there was a lull in the crowd.

“Sure. Do you want anything?”

“Another latte, please.”

She dug in her purse for her wallet, pulling out a ten-dollar bill to give it to me. I gave her a kiss on the cheek as I went on a search for the Starbucks. I ordered her drink first, then my usual French vanilla frappaccino. I earned myself a proper kiss on the lips when I returned, and I blushed, which caused her to giggle at me.

“I'm still not used to the public displays of affection, especially here.” I said.

“I'm just trying to make everyone jealous.”

“Of me. I don't need to be beaten up in the bathroom by some crazed fan who claims to love you more than I do, which isn't even possible.”  
“No one is going to beat you up, sweetheart.”

“You don't know that.” I muttered to myself, but she heard me and clicked her tongue.

As the day wore on, I was fearful of going to the bathroom in case my earlier feelings would come true. I was very relieved when I made it through my experience without so much as a second glance, and could return to the table unscathed. During the photo-ops, I stood off to the side, always on guard of something going wrong so I could leap into action if necessary. Everyone behaved themselves, and we could move on to the Q&A panel.

I was sitting in the front row, off to the right, and I cheered the loudest when she finally came out. She purred her trademark catchphrase of 'Hello sweeties' into the microphone, and I nearly melted into my chair. Alex, however, remained standing, and I could see her looking for me in the crowd. When our eyes met, she smiled brightly and beckoned me onto the stage with her.

“Before we begin the questions, there is something I need to announce. Come up here, darling.” She said to me, and I slowly made my way to stand next to her, my body shaking as I felt everyone's eyes on me. “I have been seeing this wonderful woman for the past six months, and she has done everything she can to keep me happy, and I have no doubt of her ever stopping. I love her so much, and hope she would give me the honor of being my wife.”

My blood ran cold as my brain processed her words. When I suddenly looked over to her, I noticed she hand dropped to one knee and was holding out an engagement ring. The crowd's cheering was deafening as I brought my hands up to cover my face as I began to cry suddenly. I lowered them after a few moments to see her still smiling at me, and I had a matching grin on my face as I held out my left hand for her to slip the ring down my fourth finger.

“I'm sorry for putting you on the spot, my love, but I've been planning this ever since I got the call to be here. I'm very glad that you got to share this day with me, and I want to share every day in the future with you.”

“I love you, Alex.” I sobbed as she stood up to give me a gentle and longing kiss to more loud shouts of joy from the crowd. When we parted, I returned to my seat on wobbling legs.

“Now that's out of the way, who has questions?” She asked, taking her own seat on the stage.

Throughout the hour and thirty-minute event, I was still in a daze that I was wearing Alex Kingston's engagement ring. I didn't hear any of the questions or answers. I kept staring at the sparkling gems on my left hand with an idiotic grin on my face. Afterward, she came up to me, took my hand, and led me back downstairs for more autographs, where I was ignored far less as everyone told me congratulations, and how enormously jealous they were.


	2. Chapter 2

“I can't believe we're engaged!” I squealed later that night, back at the hotel. “When did you get this?”

“It was my grandmother's. It's been in our family for a long time.”

“I'll never take it off, no matter how badly we fight. Oh my god, I don't think I've ever been this happy. Actually, it's gone beyond happiness and has become euphoria, or an out-of-body experience. Is this really real?”

“Yes, it is. You are engaged to be my wife whenever you see fit to have the wedding.”

“What kind do you want? Big or small?”

“I've always just had small gatherings with family and close friends, but we can do whatever you want.”

“It's your wedding too, Alex.”

“I know, but this is your first. I've already had two.”

“I've never really thought about it. I never thought I would actually get married.”

“Well, now that you are, what do you want to do?”

“Something small in England. We can have the reception at your parents' house.”

“Are you sure? We can get married anywhere.”

“I want it to be easy for your mom and dad to be there. And your sisters.”

“What about your family?”

“I don't know. I'm not sure if they'd want to come. They don't know I'm gay, and I don't want them to find out at my wedding.”

“Tell them.”

“You say it like it's the easiest thing in the world. My grandma doesn't approve of the lifestyle. She's one of those Christians that think we're evil.”

“Then prove her wrong by showing her how much we love each other.”

I sighed and laid back on the bed. “Don't think I'm ashamed of you, because I'm not. I just don't want to start things off with a disaster. So, it would be better if it's just your family there. I'll invite my friends, so I'll at least know someone on my side.” I smiled.

“Everyone deserves to know, but you do what you want.”

“I wish my family could be accepting like yours.”

“Maybe if I met them, like you met my parents and spent time with them to prove to them we love each other. If they don't want to come to the wedding, it's fine. I'm sure not all of them will refuse. I bet your mum won't want to miss out on it.”

“I have a question?”

“What?”

“When we get home, are you still going to lock me in the basement in the dark?”

“Not if you tell your family about us.”

“I'd rather stay in the basement, then.”

“Darling, what's the big deal about telling them? The real reason.”

“I don't feel comfortable. I'm not as close with them as you are with your family. Yours knows more about me than my own.”

“You said you would do anything for me.”

“I will. We can drive to Iowa after this, and they can meet you. Besides, my grandpa cooks amazing food.”

“Good. Now, come here and give me a kiss.” I crawled over to the foot of the bed where she was sitting, and pressed our lips together. 

“I love you, and I'm so glad we're going to get married, even if I have to alienate myself from some of my family to do it. I would happily lose everything for you.”

“I know telling your family will be scary, but I promise everything will be fine.”

“Even if it isn't, at least I'll still have you.”

xXx

The rest of the weekend went well, and we stayed an extra day so we could to to Universal Studios like she promised (she even threw in a bonus by taking me to Disney World as well). I changed my mind about stopping in Savannah, Georgia, much to Alex's surprise, but I assured her we could see it another time. I just wanted to go back to Iowa and get the meeting over with.

It took us nearly two days to drive there from Florida, finally getting there early Friday morning. We stayed at the bed and breakfast in my home town, deciding to spend the weekend. I called mom to tell her I was in town, and invited her to breakfast. I was terrified to tell her most of all, and I wished there could have been booze in order to give me confidence.

“Mom, there's something important I want to tell you.” I said as we were halfway through the meal.

“What?”

“For the past six months, Alex and I have been dating, and last week she proposed. We're getting married.” I showed her the ring on my finger.

“When?”

“I don't know. We're still planning it out. You don't seem surprised.”

“I had a feeling. A mother always knows.”

I heaved a sigh of relief. “You don't think it's weird?”

“It's your life. Do what makes you happy.”

“Alex makes me very happy.” I looked at her with a smile. “We're going to grandpa's for lunch on Sunday to tell them.”

“Good luck with that. Tell me your dad's reaction.”

“Yeah.”

We continued eating, occasionally talking about how she proposed. I was just glad she hadn't freaked out, or told me it was disgusting to marry a woman older than her. Since everything had gone fine telling mom, I wasn't so nervous to tell my dad. He probably wouldn't care, since he never really cared about much in my life. After saying goodbye, we returned to the B&B to take a much-needed nap. As we laid in bed, we looked lovingly at each other, sharing occasional kisses and caresses.   
“I told you that you had nothing to worry about.”

“I know. I feel stupid for being so ridiculous now.”

“I forgive you.”

“And I forgive you for threatening to lock me in the basement.”

“I never said I would lock you in. You just had to sit there in the dark for a half hour.”

“That's way too long.”

“You'd be fine.”

“But since I'm doing this, I don't have to do that anymore, right?”

“We'll see.” She replied with a smirk.

“You're cruel sometimes, Alex.”

“You still love me.”

“I'm beginning to question why.” I teased.

“What made you fall in love with me?”

“How adorable you are when you're embarrassed. I'm talking about the infamous Rampant Rabbit interview with Craig Ferguson.”

“Oh, god. I knew that would haunt me for the rest of my life.”

“You were the one who said it. You can never keep anything nice and innocent. Always have to be sexy.”

“You say that like it's a bad thing.”

“It definitely isn't. What do you want to do tonight?” I asked through a yawn.

“Show me around some more.”

“There isn't much to see. We could go to the movies, if you want. Or I'll take you out for supper.”

“We could shopping at the mall again.” She said with a wicked grin.

“And have sex in the dressing room again?”

“That reminds me, I still haven't had a chance to wear that lingerie I bought there.”

“Save it for our wedding night.”

“What will you wear?”

“I don't know. I'll find something.”

“Make it either navy blue or forest green. Both of those colors really bring out your eyes.”

“I'll see what I can do.”

Our eyes had already closed by the time I replied to her, and we soon fell asleep. When we woke up about three hours later, we decided to go out of town to eat and go shopping. I begged to go to Burger King, and Alex finally relented when I pouted with sad puppy dog eyes. I laughed when she gave me a pained look, as though she had actually kicked a puppy, but quickly scolded.

“Don't think that's gonna work all the time.”

“I bet it will.”

“I bet it won't. Don't challenge me, because you won't win. I can take that ring back. You don't want that, do you?”

“No, Alex. Speaking of, I was thinking we could find you a ring as well.”

“And how are you going to pay for it?”

“I still have some savings left for such an occasion.”

“How could you have known that I would want to marry you?”

“I didn't, but just in case.”

“That puts a bit of pressure on me. What if you never got to spend it on a ring for me?”

“Oh well.” I shrugged. “As long as I got to spend the rest of my life with you, the money wouldn't have mattered. Besides, I could have spent it on you in other ways.”

“But it's your money.”

“I don't care. How many thousands of dollars have you spent on me already?”

“You don't have to pay me back. At least not with money.” She added with a sly grin.

“You mean sexual favors? Am I going to be your wife or your whore, Alex?” I teased, making her giggle.

“No, I don't mean sexual favors. You can pay me back by loving me, and I'll make you the happiest woman in the world.”

“I already am. There are two jewelry stores in the mall, and we can look in both for something you like.”

“How much money do you have?”

“Don't worry about it.”

“I need to know what price range to look in.”

“I have enough.”

“So, if I wanted a $10,000 ring, you could buy it?”

“Not that high. Take off a zero.”

“$1,500?”

“Sure.” I answered with a smirk.

“Fifteen hundred is my price range?”

“Or $2,000. But whatever you find.”

“You spoil me.”

“You deserve it.”

xXx

We finished eating, then went on our shopping trip. Alex ended up finding an engagement ring at the second store, after spending nearly an hour in the first one. The one she picked out was an oval cut diamond, with smaller ones haloed around it, on a white gold band. In other words, it was gorgeous, just like her. It was just under $1,800, but the price didn't matter. All I wanted was to see the look on her face when I slipped it down her finger. Her hands cupped my face and she kissed me right in the middle of the store.

“You like it, then?” I asked stupidly.

“I love it. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Is there any other place you want to go?” She asked, linking her arm with mine and exited the store.

“Not really. If you're ready to go back to town...”

“Ok. I need to call mum.”

“Wouldn't you rather tell her the news in person?”

“Over the phone is fine. She'll be just as happy. Do you still want to have the wedding in England?”

“Yeah. Is that alright?”

“Of course. Since this is your first time getting married, you can choose how and where you want it.”

“Are we keeping things traditional? Like, we're not allowed the spend the night together the night before, and we're not allowed to see each other in our dresses?”

“Don't you want to be surprised at what I look like?”

“No matter what you wear, I already know that you'll be absolutely gorgeous, so where's the surprise?” She playfully smacked my arm. “Hey! I said something nice. Why did you hit me?”

“Because I can.”

“Do I have to worry about domestic abuse?”

“Do I?”

“Never, ever. Unless you deserve a spanking every once in a while.”

“I give the spankings in this relationship.”

“Who says we can't take turns? Besides, Matt wants me to learn from you so he can be my slave occasionally.”

“I'd love to watch that. As much as I enjoy watching you be the slave, he would be very entertaining.”

“Let him have a turn in the restraints for once. Oh, that gives me an idea for my birthday.”

“What's that?”

“I want to watch the two of you together.”

“We'll have to make sure he isn't busy.”

“Even if he is, I'm sure he'd still make time for us. We're his favorite girls.” We shared a smile as we walked arm-in-arm out of the mall.

Once in the car, Alex drove us back to my hometown and to the bed and breakfast. I was worn out from looking at all the jewelry, so I changed into pajamas and snuggled under the covers. My fiancee wasn't far behind, and I fell asleep with my head on her shoulder. 

xXx

The next day, we took a walk around town, and even stopped at the movie theater for the 2pm matinee. The movie I wanted to see, Zootopia, was there, so we saw it. Thankfully, Alex didn't care that it was a children's movie – in fact, she enjoyed it as much as I did. Since this was a smaller city, it took some time to get new releases, but it was worth the wait.

Afterward, we returned to the bed and breakfast for a little while to discuss what to do for supper. I decided I would take her out for a fancy meal at the Decker House, a hotel/restaurant/pub. They had really good food, but it was a bit pricey (though, every penny spent on Alex was worth it). All I told her was to dress nicely before I hopped in the shower. About a minute after I was in, she stepped in the tub behind me, startling me a little.

“I need a wash, too.” She said. “Where are we going?”

“It's a surprise.”

“Aw, come on. Tell me.” She whined, and when I turned to look at her, she was pouting.

“No. I'm entitled to my spoilers as well.”

“You know I hate surprises.”

“You'll love this one.”  
“What if I don't?”

“You will.”

As I was washing my hair, we switched positions so Alex could get her hair wet. Then, while she was lathering her curls, I was rinsing mine. She kept pestering me to tell her where we were going, but I refused, earning myself a tickle attack to my ribs. My back was pressed against the wall, laughing at her assault, until she kissed me unexpectedly. It was slow and thorough, and I probably still tasted like candy from the movies. When we parted, I struggled to get my breath back, as she had stolen it from my lungs.

“Now will you tell me?”

“No.”

“Damn you, woman!” She exclaimed, but had a little grin playing at the right corner of her mouth.

“You'll find out when we get there. I haven't eaten there in so long, but I'm sure it's just as good as I remember. If you're not satisfied with it, you can punish me however you see fit.”

“I'll make it a good one.”

“You better.” I smirked.

Once we were rinsed and dried off, we got dressed. I chose one of the skirts I packed, and I button-down thin flannel shirt, that I tucked into the waistband of the skirt. Alex wore a short, brown skirt with thin white stripes, that parted open at the front near the hem. She wore black leggings underneath, along with a brown button-down blouse with the sleeves rolled up to her forearm. 

“Ready?” She asked as I was sitting on the bed watching her fluff her hair in the mirror.

“Whenever you are, my love.”

Alex slipped on a pair of black heels, and I put on black flip-flops because they were the only I brought, then drove to the restaurant. To my relief, she was surprised when we walked in. We were seated at a table near a window, giving us a lovely view of the post office. She chose a bottle of wine to share as I decided what I wanted to eat. 

“Are you happy with this place?” I asked.

“Yeah. It's very nice. What's the occasion?”

“To celebrate our engagement. Or just because. Do I need a reason to take you out?”

“I like to know why you're spoiling me.”

“Because I love you. That's all you need to know.”

“Have you given any more thought to where you want to go on a honeymoon?”

“There are so many places I've always wanted to go.”

“What's the top one?”

“I would have to say Egypt. I've wanted to go ever since I was little and I wanted to be an archeologist. Though, I also wouldn't mind going to Hawaii. Where would you want to go?”

“I don't care. Anywhere romantic.”

“Hawaii it is, then. I can't see really see anything romantic about Egypt, unless you like being in old tombs.” I giggled.

“We can make any place romantic.” She assured, covering my hand with hers.

Our waitress came to take our orders, and we continued discussing the wedding. Her parents would cater – Anthony would take care of the meat from his butcher shop, and Margarethe would bake the cake. I didn't want them to have to do too much, but Alex insisted that it would be alright, that they would be more than happy to help.

Our flowers would be pink roses with some white lilies, because those were my favorite. I would also be the one to stand at the alter and wait for Alex to make her grand entrance. We also decided that we would shop for our dresses when we returned to Los Angeles, even though I was afraid they would be too expensive.

As for the reception, I wanted to surprise her with something she had never heard me do before: I would sing her a song. I already had the perfect one, if a bit cliché: “Can't Help Falling In Love”, the Twenty One Pilots cover that I would learn to play on the ukelele. I just needed the opportunity to be able to practice. 

“I've been thinking...” I said as we were eating.

“About what?”

“Getting a puppy.”

“What breed?”

“Italian Greyhound. I thought about naming her Lily.”

“That's pretty.”

“Would you want to get a dog?”  
“Who would look after her when I have to work?”

“Why couldn't we bring her with us?”

“We could, I suppose. It would just be like having a baby.”

“Wouldn't you want a child?” 

“I've never been much for kids. Though, I know you've always wanted a bunch.”

“Yeah.” She said with a sad smile. “It's too late for me now, though.”

“I would love to have a baby with you, Alex.”

“I would be ancient by the time it graduated high school.” She chuckled. “We can get a dog.”

“Are you sure? There isn't anything wrong with being a mother at your age.”

“I know. I just don't think I would have the energy to get up with it at night.”

“I'll most likely breastfeed, so you wouldn't need to get up anyway.”

“Then I would feel terrible for you always having to get up.”

“It's alright.” I assured her.

I dropped the subject by suggesting we go to Dairy Queen for dessert. She smiled excitedly, but I wished we could have gone to my favorite ice cream shop in town, but it closed a couple years ago. Once we finished eating and I paid the bill, we left to go get our ice cream before returning to the B&B to relax. We lounged on the bed and watched TV as we ate our frozen treat.

“What do you want to do after this?” Alex asked.

“Whatever you want.”

“How about I blindfold you, gag you, then tie you to the bed and fuck you senseless?”

“We haven't done blindfolding yet.”

“I know, and I didn't really bring everything needed for that activity.”

“You could gag me with a pair of your panties. Like the ones you're wearing right now.”

“You watched me get dressed, so you know I'm not wearing any.”

“Oh. I must have missed that part.”  
“Well have to wait until we get home for that, I'm afraid.”

“I could just keep my eyes closed.”

“You'd fall asleep.” She giggled.

“Yeah, I probably would. Are you excited for lunch tomorrow?”

“Mhm. Though, I'm a little nervous for you. What if they don't like me?”

“What's not to like?”

“I'm engaged to their granddaughter. I'm much older than you, and I'm a woman.”

“They'll just have to get over it because I'm never letting you go.”

“How can you be so brave? Especially since your grandmother is a Christian who doesn't approve of us.”

“I'm an Aries. We're always brave in the face of fear. Besides, I'll have you, and that's all I need to get through it.”

“Will I be allowed to kiss you, or hold your hand?”

“Maybe not right away. Just give them time to get used to the idea that I'm marrying a woman. And keep the kisses on the cheek. Might be a good idea.” Alex sighed. “You wanted to meet them.” I pointed out.

“So they can join us on our happy day.”

“I doubt grandpa would spend money to go to England.”

“He'll just give us money to buy our own wedding gift.”

“Well, as long as he's accepting.” I hummed in agreement as I got up to throw my empty cup away. Alex had devoured the cone minutes ago, and when I returned to the bed, she pulled me in for a slow and loving kiss. 

“What was that for?” I asked.

“Make love to me.” She whispered, her eyes sparkling.

“Do we have to christen every bed we sleep in?” I teased.

“Are you complaining?”

“No.”

I leaned in to kiss her that time, and hummed at the sweet taste of ice cream on her tongue. I tasted like the Oreo Blizzard I had, and she hummed in return at the chocolate cookies. Our mouths were still chilly from the frozen dessert, but it made everything much hotter somehow. I broke away for a second to pull her shirt over her head, and she did the same to me.

“You taste so good. You and your damn Oreos.” She teased.

“I love them.”

“Would you give them up for me if I asked?”

“Yes.” I answered without hesitating. “You just love controlling me, don't you?”

“It's fun, and it turns me on.”

“I can tell.”

“Just shut up and undress me.” She growled, nipping at my lower lip.

I unhooked her bra and tossed it on the floor before pinning her to the bed. I straddled her stomach, then hunched down to give her more hungry kisses. Her hands rested on my hips, tracing little patterns on the ticklish skin and causing me to giggle. I loved when she was playful like this because it made us feel more intimate than when she was dominating me (not that I didn't enjoy that as well).

Alex moaned and arched her back as I pressed my lips to the swell of her breast. I licked a long strip up to swirl my tongue around her nipple, and I felt the skin around it become tight as the bud got harder. I wrapped my lips around it and sucked hard, earning myself another pleasurable sound that went straight to my lower abdomen. 

“Yes, just like that.” She breathed. “Use your teeth.” I nibbled a little to make her sigh happily as her fingers gripped my hair. “Go lower.”

“I'll get there in my own time.”

“Ugh, you always do that! Why can't I get instant gratification for once?”

“Because you always ask. If you would just let me do my thing, I might be more quicker about getting between your legs.”

“Are you telling me to shut up?”

“In a way.”

“I should be cross at that, but I'm willing to overlook it if you just hurry up and bury your pretty little face in my cunt.”

“Keep your voice down. What if there are people next door who heard that?”

“What? That my fiancee won't go down on me?” She said a little louder.

“I'm going to. I'm just taking my time, Alex.”

“I'm 53 years old, I don't have time.”

“You say that as if you're going to die tomorrow.”

“I could. Life is very unpredictable.”

“Well, life will have to find someone else, because I'm not letting you go anywhere.” I pressed soft kisses down her stomach, and when my head was finally between her legs, I stopped to look up at her. “Though, why am I the one being taught patience and discipline? It seems like you need it more than I do.”

“Shut up.” She replied with a smirk as she pushed my head down to her sex. “That's better.” She moaned as I sucked her clit.

After inserting two fingers, I brought her off at least four times, until she breathed for me to stop as she weakly pushed my head up. I moved to lay next to her, giving her long and loving kisses when she had calmed down. We settled deeper under the covers to snuggle before falling asleep. The next morning was filled with a rushed shower and an attempt to look half-way presentable to introduce her to my dad and grandparents.

“Are you still nervous?” I asked on the drive there.

“A bit.”

“You'll be fine. I promise they'll love you. I'm the one who should be nervous. I have to tell them I'm gay! Not only do I have a grandma who thinks we're evil, but my grandpa is a Republican.”

“God help us.”

“It will be fine.” I said confidently, though it didn't match my thoughts.

Pulling up to his house, I parked in the street and we got out, making our way to the front door. Alex asked if she looked alright, and I assured her that she was gorgeous as always. She just smiled, and I kissed the back of her hand before opening the door. Grandpa was in the kitchen as usual, and he greeted both of us.

“Hey.” I replied. “This is Alex, my f—friend.”

For some reason, I couldn't come out and say fiancee. Though, it would be better to wait until my aunt and cousins showed up as well. Also, for a fleeting moment, I wondered if I should take off my engagement ring, but realized that was completely ridiculous. Plus, I told Alex that I would never take it off, and I meant it.

“Grandma must be at church?”

“Yep. Should be back soon, though.”

Since he was a man of few words, I took Alex to the guest room where my little brother stayed when he spent the night. It was my little place to hide out and watch TV while I waited for lunch to be ready. Because of how well the introduction to my grandpa went, I was a little afraid to be alone with her. I didn't want to seem like a coward for not being able to tell him what she was to me, so as soon as I closed the door behind us, I immediately apologized.

“I'm so sorry that I couldn't say it. I'm such a chicken.”

“It's alright. This is new and scary for you. I understand.”

“But I love you, and that shouldn't be overshadowed by anything, no matter how terrifying it is to tell my family that I'm a lesbian, and getting married. Just let them think we're just friends until everyone else gets here.”

“You'll be just fine.” She assured, with a kiss that made me forget why we were there.

I took a seat on the bed and turned the TV on to Food Network. Alex sat next to me and we watched the show in silence, her fingers entwining with mine, and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. I knew then that everything would be fine, even if my family never wanted to see me again, at least I would always have her.

“Is it wrong to want to shag you right now?” She whispered with a devilish grin.

“Uncomfortable situations turn you on?”

“No, it's just... I can't explain it. We're on a bed, a new bed, and I just want you.”

“So you do want to christen every bed we're near.” I teased.

“What if I do? It would be quick, I promise.”

“And what if someone walked in?”

“We'll do it under a blanket. Just act like nothing is going on.”

“It is a bit chilly in here.” I smirked as I went to get the blanket lying on the little rocking chair under the window.”

“That's a good girl.”

“It's lucky that you wore a dress.”

“You still have to get past my leggings.”

Once our hands got through the fabric barriers to skin, we gave each one orgasm because I didn't want to risk getting caught (which we weren't the first time). We took turns in the bathroom to clean ourselves up and wash our hands before everyone else arrived shortly after. I introduced her some more, but it wasn't until we were halfway through the meal when I made a little speech.

“Excuse me, but there's something I want to announce. Alex and I have been dating for awhile now, and last week, she asked to marry me. I said yes.” I beamed when I held up my left hand to show off the ring. “I'm sure this is a shock, but I couldn't have chosen a better woman to spend the rest of my life with.”

“When's the wedding?” My aunt asked.

“We're still deciding, but probably in a couple months. It'll be in England.” I explained.

We got a fair bit of congratulations that actually seemed sincere, and I could finally breathe easy knowing that everything was fine. I felt ridiculous for having worried in the first place. Even my dad seemed happy for me, in his own way. When we left, they wished us luck on our life together, and I thanked them with a happy smile.

“See? You had nothing to worry about.” Alex said as we returned to the bed and breakfast.

“I didn't know that at the time.”

“If we had the wedding here, do you think they would come?”

“I don't know. Probably. But I don't want it here.”

“You don't want your dad to give you away?”

“Nah. Besides, it's gonna be you walking down the aisle, so I don't have to deal with that tradition. I only want to see you walking towards me instead of away... though the back of you looks just as good as the front.”

“Shush.” She giggled as she swatted my arm. “Are you ready to go home tomorrow?”

“Yes. I miss it. You thought I would get homesick for this place, but I don't. I miss our home in LA.”

“Why is that?”

“Because it's where we live together. Soon to be happily married. And hopefully with a dog.”

Alex giggled. “Yes, we can get a dog.”

I squealed excitedly, grabbing her hand to press a kiss to her knuckles (I was driving and couldn't be distracted, otherwise we might not have made it to the wedding). I thanked her over and over, at least ten times, but she just laughed at my happiness. As soon as we got back to the B&B, I looked for Italian Greyhound breeders close to Los Angeles.

xXx

The next morning, I called mom to tell her we were leaving. I couldn't wait to get out of that town and back where things seemed more normal in California. Well, things seemed normal anywhere as long as I was with Alex. If she had wanted to, I could have been happy in my hometown, though I was afraid we would run out of things to do (and we could always drive to the two bigger cities half an hour away if we needed some different form of entertainment).

The drive home took nearly three days as we found some new sights to see along the way. I had a wonderful time seeing them, but as soon as I stepped through the front door of our home early Thursday morning, I was the happiest woman in the world. Alex and I left our suitcases in the living room to be dealt with later, and immediately went upstairs for a nap. It felt so good to be back in our own familiar bed, and I was so tired that I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Since I was already wearing lounging-around clothes, the only things I took off were my shoes.


End file.
